Experience in working with habitual traffic offenders during the period 1964 to 1968 indicated that 16 to 18 year-old male offenders committing 3 or more traffic offenses within a period of 12 months constitute a high risk group to the community either in terms of personal injury or property damage from the operation of motor vehicles or in the subsequent commission of felony crimes. This also suggested that the characteristics of these offenders differed significantly in their personality, family, school, social and police and court contacts backgrounds. Intuition suggested that the characteristics of these offenders somehow correlated with the reasons for their continuing to violate the law. If this is valid, then generalized forms of treatment for this population are not likely to deter or reform the offenders. The offenders should be treated by modalities which are optimal for the characteristics of the particular offender involved. To test this the investigators theorized that the offender in the high risk group has an orientation which is causally relevant to an explanation of his action: (1) psychological motivation, that is, the investment of emotional psychic energy which motivate him to violate the law; (2) cognitive knowledge, or lack of knowledge, relevant to the violation of law; and (3) values relevant to a person's concern for compliance with the law. Therefore, any change in any one of these three orientations would have to come through the employment of a treatment modality related to either the offender's psychological motivations, his knowledge, or his values. By designing treatment modalities to effect changes in one, or all three of these aspects of the offenders orientation, it is hoped that changes in his behavior would follow. To predict the types of offenders which would respond successfully to one or the other of the treatment modalities requires the construction of predictive models based upon the characteristics of these high risk traffic offenders in relation to the success of the treatment. The goal is to determine whether recidivism among 16-18 year old male traffic offenders committing three or more traffic offenses within a 12 month period can be reduced by sentencing the offenders to the treatment which is optimal for him, that is, he is sentenced to the treatment in which his predicted number of traffic recidivisms is lowest.